mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
"You make me laugh." Loki is the Vice Warden of Impel Down. He is a loudmouth and will do whatever he feels like to not be bored around the prison. He wields a Bo Staff and is in possession of the Horo Horo no Mi (Hollow Hollow Fruit) making him a Ghost Man. Appearance Loki is slim and tall. He has somewhat long jet black hair which he grooms consantly. He usually wheres a black trenchcoat and matching boots. He is wields a bostaff on his left hand although he is right handed to confuse his opponents in battle. Personality Loki is very sarcastic and annoying. His sexist and perverted nature is well known across the World Governments branches. It was once said that the biggest reason for having him be Chief Warden was because listening to him talk was torture in itself. The only person who is known to not hate him is Mosiak. That said, Mosiak isn't very fond of Loki regardless. Loki was given the nickname The Loudmouth because he speaks too much at the worst of times and doesn't know when to shut up. It has gotten him into many predicaments where he had to rely on sheer wit to escape. He has a special love for seeing the pain of others. History Very little is known about Loki's childhood because when asked, he usually goes off on whomever asked. He joined the Marines at a young age, but he got transfered to working at Impel Down because his commanding officer was too annoyed by Loki's presence. Since then he has grown in strength by torturing prisoners with his signature bostaff. Recently, he ate the Horo Horo no Mi which made him much more powerful. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Horo Horo no Mi The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Loki, have been used for both combat and information gathering situations. She has used her Negative Ghosts to weaken enemies so that her allies, and can have an upper advantage. She has also used her ghosts in an elaborate information gathering and surveillance system, called Ghost Network, in order to monitor things around and around Impel Down. Loki is also able to use her Devil Fruit powers to create other kinds of ghosts. Loki can create explosive ghosts of varying sizes which she can use against her opponents, another ghost she can create looks perfectly like her in every detail. This ghost is able to float in midair, go through solid objects, and change shape. This ghost is actually an astral projection of her consciousness and thus allows her to attack opponents without them attacking her directly. The named techniques that are used by Loki that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Negative Hollow ''' - Loki sends out a ghost that can drain the will of any person it comes into contact with, as long as the person is not already very negative to begin with. * '''Quadruple Negative Attack - Loki sends four Negative Hollows at four separate targets, or a single target, draining their will. *'Mini Hollow' - Loki creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm, which she sends towards her opponent. This was first seen being performed before Usopp. :*'Ghost Rap' After sending her Mini Hollows towards an opponent, Loki makes them explode with a snap of her fingers. A single explosion is strong enough to create a hole in a stone wall. This was first seen being used against Usopp. * Special Hollow - Loki creates a much bigger version of her Mini Hollows and sends it after her opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called Special Hollow. These ghosts appear to be somewhat tangible, as one was able to lift Usopp up with its mouth. :* Divine Wind Rap: Loki snaps her fingers and detonates her Special Hollow causing a massive explosion. * Negative Ghost: Said to be Loki's strongest combo, she generates three Negative Hollows and a Special Hollow. The complete attack is never seen precisely, as Mosiak stops it effortlessly. * Possesion Hollow: ''' '''In a serious battle against many enemies, Loki's hollows can possess fearful opponents. The more afraid his opponents are, the more powerful his grasp is over their bodies. Trivia *Loki didn't mind losing the ability to swim because he had never learned how. Quotes Template